


It's Just a Hat Made Of Straw [fan comic]

by kimmyjarl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, fan manga, since the hat is a character right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyjarl/pseuds/kimmyjarl
Summary: It was the day after the day Roronoa Zoro had decided to turn pirate. Who can blame him for having second thoughts? He didn't mean to break something important, honestly.





	1. Pages 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, from right to left.
> 
> Yes, I'm just scribbling this together, using images from the One Piece manga as reference. This is me giving myself a challenge, trying to un-rust my drawing abilities.


	2. Pages 5-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's six more pages after just five days, not bad (she says self-congratulatorily). Still having fun with this. Thank you to the people who left kudos and comments :)


	3. Pages 11-14




	4. Pages 15-18




	5. Pages 19-22




	6. Pages 23-26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a... somewhat lighthearted conclusion? This has been really fun and inspiring to make. I might come back and add more at some point, but for now I'm calling it complete. Thanks for reading.


End file.
